Old Sun Church
History Elysian Church is the established religion in Ruvailia and Alfredax Empire. Elysian Church (known as the Holy Sun Church in that time) were once the dominant religion in the world. It promotes Elysias as the only true god in the world. However, it influence greatly decline is is mostly replaced with Deivism after the Revolution of magic that started in current day Schisia. After the revolution, Elysias’ influence greatly reduced, but is still a popular deity. Followers of the old dogmas establish by the Holy Sun Church still present but are scarce. The old church are known as the Old Sun Church now, but since it is basically diminished in to a minor heresy nowadays, not much is know about it for it present in the far east. Influences After the revolution, the church have very little influence left. Holy Sun church still exists in land far to the east (East of the Averus Kingdoms) and very little is know about its present state to the far east. Beliefs and Practices the church have always despised any use of sorcery, and only very high ranked Priests are permitted to use miracles of some form, but it is not known if Elysias even establish soul bond with holy sun church priests. Unlike Current Elysian Worshiper, the old sun church also demand extremely high control of people’s action and will in order to maintain stability and to continue honor Elysias and preserve the pure essence of humanity, but it obviously failed. Apart from this, its dogma is similar to current day Elysian church in the worship of Sun and Light. Elysian Church believe in the Reincarnation of essence. Essence is present in all human (and celestial). The Sun have a pure essence known as Elysias and is said to be the source of all good. The Moon carries the absolute corrupted essence (Divilias) and is the source of evil. Human generally have a tinted essence and are thus capable of both good and bad. Essence carry no memory, but personality,ability and fate. After one’s death, the essence slowly purify and fade away from the body and will be reborn in a newborn close relative. If the dying essence came into contact with another impure essence, both essence will be corrupted and affect the reincarnation. There are human saints who have pure and incorruptible essence known as Eviaras, who can have the highest position in church and can handle dead body. There are Eviar Talismans which are regarded to have slight effect to prevent the corruption of essence. Praying in the day. (Three times is the common practice for priests) are said to purify one’s essence. Elysian believers avoid all works at night to prevent their essence being corrupted. Since The essence and reincarnate in both male and female, they are treated more equally. Elysian Church hated the use of Sorcery as it is said that it would pollute the essence of the user and the surrounding. Tinted essence would leave trail behind that would also contaminate the essence of others. They must be burnt to death with the holy fire and radiance at noon. Cosmology While Elysias is widely regarded as the deity behind the church (As the name implies). Elysias, like most other deities,have not make contact with Eonia until the church is near its end. It is believed by some cultists that Ilh Sandus the Unaware is behind the church, he who spread the importance of the sun and shine rays that blind the worshiper from being aware that they are being controlled. In addition, the indistinguishable nature of the High Gods and the radiance of Ilh Sandus also help masked his identities and prevent actually bounding with Elysias. ---- The more you see, the less you see. Category:Religions